totaldramabongofandomcom-20200213-history
The aftermath 1
After a short montage of Trent and Gwen moments over the course of Total Drama Action, the episode begins with Geoff and Bridgette introducing the new "Total Drama Action Aftermath Show", where the two will dish out everything "Total Drama Action". Geoff introduces himself and Bridgette to the audience, reminding them they were on both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, to which Bridgette angrily reminds him that they were voted off for kissing. Although Geoff thinks kissing makes for good television, he says that now they have their own show and are psyched to be here. After a snide remark from Eva, Geoff thanks her for reminding them that she was here and introduces the past season losers: Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Courtney (who is busy talking to a guy named Michael about suing the show again) and Tyler. Bridgette and Geoff tell the viewers that they have messages and texts they'll read from the viewers, and that they'll even have some of the viewers on webcam. The two tell the viewers that they'll have two guests this episode Izzy and Trent. Bridgette mentions how she feels bad for what happened to Trent, while Sadie and Katie agree. Before introducing Izzy, the two show a video containing various clips of her during the course of the season, finally calling on her to appear. After seeing herself on TV, Izzy walks out to join Geoff and Bridgette on stage and they begin their talk show segment, but before they could ask her questions, she notices her old boyfriend Gram in the audience and mentions how the restraining order put on them put a strain on their long distance relationship. Geoff asks Izzy how it felt to be the first one voted off the show, to which she says she doesn't know and asks him how it felt. Bridgette reminds Geoff that they were first voted off, and Geoff begins to recall the events until he stops, reminding Izzy that he is the one asking the questions. Bridgette asks how it felt not getting a Gilded Chris Award, Izzy starts to cry while explaining her feelings but Bridgette asks if its that painful to remember, but Izzy says she just can't lie to them due to an implant that shocks her at the first sign of dishonesty. After one more question, Geoff says its time to play a game called Truth or Hammer, where they ask Izzy questions and if she answers untruthfully, a hammer will fly down to strike her out of her seat. Bridgette asks the first question, where did things go wrong for E-Scope. She replies that it was when she turned down a secret alliance with Chef, after which Geoff mentions they have a never before seen clip. The clip shows Chef offering Izzy help in manning up if they split the money 50/50, to which she replies by kicking him in the chest and scaring the near by intern. Izzy then mentions that she thinks Chef made a deal with DJ. Bridgette takes a message from a viewer asking if Izzy thinks DJ will be busted, to which she replies that she busted her arm and is now double jointed. Geoff asks if they should move onto Trent. Bridgette begins talking about Trent, saying he did not deserve what happened and its because of Gwen he was voted out. After she says this, however, Geoff quickly disagrees and says it wasn't because of her. Bridgette mentions Trent missed out on the prize because of Gwen, and Geoff unknowingly reveals to an watching Trent that Gwen went behind Trent's back to have the Grips vote him off. Trent, watching from the green room backstage is completely shocked and asked if it was a joke. Geoff says sorry and says that even though Gwen asks to vote off Trent, that since he was throwing the challenges he would have been voted out anyway. Bridgette agrees, but says that Gwen stabbed Trent in the back to cover her own butt and Eva thinks they both should pay. Geoff reminds Bridgette of when Trent kissed Heather, but Bridgette says that Heather tricked him into kissing her. Geoff says that he hardly needed to be tricked into kissing the hottest girl on the show, much to Bridgette (and the rest of the girls) disgust. The two get into a fight over this, but Izzy steps in showing them a trick with her eyelids to stop the fight. It's too late, however, and Bridgette says they should take a break. The show goes to commercial, the first one being for that of Chef's Roadkill Cafe. When the show returns, Izzy joins Geoff and Bridgette on the main couch talking about Trent and Gwen. Geoff is now on Team Gwen and Bridgette on Team Trent. Before taking more message, they check on Trent, who is in the green room still crying. They show a video recapping their relationship over both seasons, Geoff standing up for Gwen and Bridgette for Trent. Izzy asks the losers how they feel on the whole ordeal. Sadie begins first, saying she was at first on Team Trent but is now on Team Gwen after remembering how Trent kissed Heather, causing a fight between herself and Katie. Cody mentions he's on Team Gwen and holds up her bra. Courtney says shes on Team Gwen because Trent is a loser by choice. Izzy wants to bring out Trent, who is still crying in the green room and now playing his guitar. Trent joins them on stage and begin to answer their questions. Bridgette asks what happened and Trent replies honestly that things were fine until they were split up and that once Gwen and Duncan were hanging out things got rocky. Courtney, watching on the sidelines, sneers at the mention of Duncan with Gwen. The next topic is of Trent's strange obsession with the number nine. Geoff and Bridgette show the clip of Duncan telling Gwen that their names together make nine, but Trent is upset and says that's not true. He recalls that the real reason is because when he was a kid his grandfather gave him a toy train. Right before he died it lost a wheel and only had nine, and his mom said nine was now his lucky number. This story makes Sadie, Katie and Courtney change 'teams'. After a quick e-mail they check in on their webcams, their first guest being a girl named Ginger. Ginger asks Trent to go crazy over her before being cut off. The next guest is Steve the Yeti, a yeti, who says Chris Mclean is the best host ever and asks how the two got a show. He is interrupted by Chef calling out to him about taking a hot tub together as well as addressing him as Chris, and joins the yeti on camera to tell the audience not trust anything Izzy says. Finally, Geoff gets a call from someone saying that both Gwen and Trent stink and she is on Team Eva, after which they notice that it was Eva making the call. The final segment of the show is called 'That's going to leave a mark', which shows various unseen scenes of castmates being hurt by different objects (Duncan being hit with a light, Chef slipping, etc.). After the clip, Trent asks if he can sing a song he wrote after Gwen and himself broke up. As he sings, the entire cast (except Noah) begin to look on with sadness and Geoff and Bridgette look at each other before sharing an embrace. Geoff apologizes to Bridgette and the two begin to make out as the show comes to a close, Bridgette says they'll be here all season and Geoff says to check in next time for Total Drama Action. The episode ends with the two making out as the intern sweeps the floor and the lights turn out. Category:Season 2 episodes